


Hello Sunshine

by The_Jade_Goblin



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, cute fluff, raphael being a cutie, saphael fluffiness, simon also bc the couple that cutes together stays together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Goblin/pseuds/The_Jade_Goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's finally home after a week long business trip to Idris, and Raphael missed his boyfriend a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Sunshine

Simon couldn’t wait to get back to the Hotel it felt like forever since he’d been home. Simon had been in Idris attending a Clave meeting, acting in Raphael’s stead as the vampire had come down with a mysterious illness that rendered him unable to attend. Magnus had said the illness would clear itself up soon, but Raphael was not to leave the Hotel. Having to attend the meeting himself, the warlock could do little to aid Raphael’s health, except by supplying him a potion that would allow him to continue consuming blood with getting sick and throwing it up.

Of course Simon had been worried, not wanting to leave Raphael with such a sickness, but Raphael had insisted the New York vampires have a representative at this meeting, and elected Simon to act as his replacement. There wasn’t a night that went by in Idris that Simon wasn’t on the phone talking to Raphael. They mostly limited it to texts, since in the beginning Raphael was too ill to actually talk long, but slowly, as his health gradually improved, their nightly phone conversations got lengthier, and Simon simply couldn’t wait to be home and hear Raphael’s voice in person again.

Simon chuckled to himself as he entered his bedroom. It was the same as he left it, bed and all (Simon didn’t like sleeping in caskets, so Raphael had gotten him an actual bed to sleep in). The only addition to the room was a vampire sleeping soundly under the blankets, curled in a ball at the end of the bed. Raphael hated sleeping in beds, he’d spent too many centuries in a coffin, and later a casket, that sleeping in beds made him vulnerable and too out in the open. But here he was, fast asleep on Simon’s bed. His sensitive hearing must have woke him when Simon walked in, because the ball under the blankets groaned slightly as Simon moved about the room, unpacking his things.

“Time to wake up Sunshine, I’m home~!” Simon said brightly.

Raphael just groaned in response. “You know, if there’s one thing I haven’t missed about you, it’s your perkiness.”

Simon laughed. “Oh come on, you love my perkiness.”

Raphael snorted. Simon rolled his eyes and pet his blanket covered head as he breezed past the bed. Raphael poked his head out from his blanket cocoon, blinking sleepily at Simon. It was the most adorable thing about Raphael, when he’s just woken he’s akin to a small child, and Simon takes every advantage of this time to ask him for ridiculous things or to tease him relentlessly. He did neither tonight, just smiled at his boyfriend as he put away his clothes.

“Raph, are you wearing my clothes?” Simon asked with one eyebrow raised, noticing an outfit missing from his wardrobe.

Looking back at the vampire, Simon could see it was true. Raphael was wearing Simon’s Star Wars t-shirt, and an old faded pair of jeans. It was clear he’d been wearing them last night and fallen asleep in them when daylight came.

“Yeah,” Raphael said, his voice full of sleep, rubbing his head with the palm of his hand. “I missed you. Your scent was still on them.”

Simon smiled, sitting down on the bed and leaning over so he could kiss his adorable boyfriend. It was nice to see Raphael being the cute one for once. Gave him something to tease him about when he was in a bad mood. Raphael had one eye closed as Simon pressed his lips to his cheek, a small half-smile playing over his own lips.

“Well I’m home now, no need to miss me anymore,” Simon smiled.

Raphael pulled him closer to kiss him properly. Make-out sessions with Raphael tended to get intense quite quickly, it was as if Raphael feared he’d disappear if he let him go for even a second to stop kissing him. Simon was pressed against the wall as Raphael left the blankets to straddle him, kissing him like he hadn’t seen him in years. Simon couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as Raphael’s lips left his and attacked his neck. He gasped and moaned as he felt Raphael’s fangs sink into his throat, setting his whole body aflame. Raphael had once told him that vampires only bit one another if they desperately needed feeding or healing, or more commonly during sex, the intimate act was very arousing, and Simon couldn’t help but agree.   

“Should have realised I’d end up naked the second I got home,” Simon muttered through his gasps as Raphael ran his hands down his body.

Raphael chuckled and lifted his head, wiping the small trickle of Simon’s blood from his mouth. He gave Simon a crooked grin, eyes shining with mischief.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it _mi cielo_.” He answered.

Simon rolled his eyes and pulled Raphael down for another kiss. Eventually, Simon ended up on his stomach, face nuzzled into the crook of Raphael’s neck as the other vampire wrapped his arm securely around him. He mumbled tiredly, cuddling close to Raphael, who was now more awake than ever, and taking the time to watch his tired boyfriend and admire the sight he’d been deprived of for so long. He ran his fingers through Simon’s hair, the younger vampire shivering and pressing closer to him, his bare skin upon Raphael’s creating goosebumps where they touched.

“Welcome home,” Raphael murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Simon’s hair.

Simon smiled, nipping playfully at Raphael’s neck.

“Good to be home,” he said.    


End file.
